<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance While You Shoot by delicatelingon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580265">Dance While You Shoot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon'>delicatelingon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From behind her she hears Dean say, “I though we were good. That things were better. I know I fucked up before, but I’m trying, I really am.”<br/>Beth can’t take her eyes off it, it’s nothing she would ever buy for herself, it’s revealing, short with a slit and a hem lace. A cut that would both give her a deep neckline and a little lace over her chest. What does it mean? Is he just fucking with her?  </p><p>At the lack of Beth response Dean tells her, “I’m staying at my mothers' tonight. I’d sleep on the couch, you know, if we had one.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car is slowly creeping forward in the pick up lane. Beth takes a moment to herself to unwind from a day of working. Dean had dropped the kids off this morning, so she had opened up Boland Bubbles. It had given her sufficient time to go over the ledgers a last time, double checking that it all adds up in the end.<br/>It also means she is on pick up duty. Picking the kids up, drive home to make dinner then having a late shift at the Porcupine.<br/>These past few months had consisted of work and then some more work. Getting back in Rio’s good grace, working up to a statue’s quo.</p>
<p>She crakes the windows a little, the summer had come and gone, she had been spending most of her days in the back room of the Porcupine sweating as she printed. Now the cool breeze of fall felt like a blessing. Having a few minutes to herself before her kids would be filling up the car chatting about the day, she closed her eyes for a few seconds, craning her neck softly from side to side trying to work out the kinks.</p>
<p>Opening her eyes in surprise as someone opens the passenger door and slides in. Rio clasps the hands on his belly, looking for all in the world like he was invited in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, so we have a problem.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Beth hisses, looking around, making sure nobody saw him getting in her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have a problem.” Already looking bored to have to repeat himself. He focuses on the trees on the lawn, the leaves turning red and orange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you text me. Or call. You don’t come to where my kids go to school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning to her sharply, “I’m sorry, where did you get the impression that this gig is 9 to 5?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are better places to meet.” After Lucy, she didn’t trust him around her kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pointed forward to let her now she needed to catch up to the car in front of her. “Now, why is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth was briefly stunned, “I just don’t want the other parents to see you getting in my car, is that too much to ask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit ma’, what would happen if they did?” Faking concerns and dripping with sarcasm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean would throw a fit if he found out, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Things were already frosty at home. Once Beth no longer could put off explaining where she had gotten the last funds to by a store of Spa’s Dean had accused her of all sorts of things. Like she was back to sleeping with him. She tried explaining to him that was not the relationship they had (anymore), but she guessed you knew others like you know yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rio let out an almost silent laugh, “Yeah, I don’t give a fuck about your husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You still could’ve called, or texted.” It was how they did most of their communication these days, she mostly dealt with Mick. It was easier, less mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I was saying, there’s come to my attention that we might have a problem. There’s been whispers of the feds looking into us again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Meaning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just found out.” He clicks his tongue a few times. “Just telling you, you need to keep your eyes open. Anything suspicious you come to me. Don’t do your usual shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The car slowly creeps forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t seen or noticed anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Also, you’re gonna’ quit the card shop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I managed to get a hold of the same printer. I’m gonna’ need a list of what you need to print. If the feds are snooping around, I need you sharp and on top. Don’t really trust your husband to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t just tell me what to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The look he gave her was cold and a few seconds too long, it had Beth almost adjusting in her seat to get away from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure I can. I’ll be in touch.” Dismissing her and this conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the car came to a halt, he exited the car in the same way he had entered the car, on his own terms. She watched in the rearview mirror as he put his hands in his pockets of his black jean jacket, a dark blue beanie on top of his head, pulling his hoodie underneath to cover more of his neck before he disappeared out of sight and the car filled up with four children chatting away about their day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth didn’t see Rio after that, Mick had texted her the next day that he was outside in need of a list. She guessed they didn’t want a trail on their phones of what they needed to print money. Once she had gotten outside and knocked on his car window, he had only rolled it down enough to gesture for her to get in the passenger seat.</p>
<p>Trying to pry more about FBI snooping around, but Mick had given her nothing. Going over the list instead, asking if she was committing to only be working selling Spa’s (also inquiring about some of the newer models, getting a faraway dreaming look). Dorothy had gotten her noticed and she had agreed to work another two weeks, giving her sometime to hire someone in her place instead. Annie and Ruby would continue printing without her at the place Rio had set up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is all you need?” Mick read list quietly, his lips moving as he read.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth had dived the list in two parts, one of the tools she needed to shred and make the paper to print the money on to. The other to what ink, and what she needed to get the right color and glow.<br/>It stung a bit leaving over the recipe to print money, something they had worked hard on to achieve. She meant what she had told him that night at the bar, she would try her hardest to go back to the way they where before and that meant showing him goodwill.</p>
<p>Besides, he still needed her company to wash the cash through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a late night at the office, Beth’s doing paperwork and putting off going home. Things were not good with Dean. It smarted more than she wanted to admit but now she knew the signs and she was sure he was cheating again. She knew she should call him out on it, but she couldn’t help the feeling of shame and that she somehow was the reason he was.</p>
<p>That’s why when Rio showed up telling her she needed to go with him, she only hesitated for a second before agreeing. He had gotten the tip that the feds that were investigating them where having dinner at a restaurant that night. Wanting her to join him in case she would recognize anyone or if she saw them again she would know where from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It irks him the way she sighs heavily as they wait in his car, this wasn’t how he wanted to spend his evening either. Parking a bit a head made sure they could see everyone coming in or out.</p>
<p>She had dozed off a few times, they had been here close to two hours already and he guessed she had to catch sleep whenever she could. Her phone had buzzed a few times setting her mouth in a tight line as she read the messages. A few times he had woken her, telling her to sharpen up as a few people had come and gone.</p>
<p>Wearing a navy blue dress with buttons on top and a wrap around her middle, as she cuddle to her side leaning against the window he caught sight of her black lace bra and her milky skin between the sliver of fabric between two buttons. Instantly filling him with rage that had him clenching his jaw and biting the inside of his mouth.</p>
<p>How she got to be unmarked by him when she had marked him three times. How she could just walk away like he never existed in the first place. How she could invite him to her home, lull him into a sense of belief, only to ask him to leave once she was through with him.</p>
<p>That had been what he wanted when he had her brough to him that night, making her tethered to him in away he was to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poking the bear, “You done sulking?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said, you done sulking?” He turned to face her, his face set.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m here, I don’t have to enjoy it too, do I?” Giving as good as she got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s part of the job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we were done fraternizing, that’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not up to you, now is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t want me here anymore then I want to be here, why pretend otherwise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve always been this much of a bitch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>There was something about Rio that always made Beth push back, throw keys or pool balls. When she heard him say to her <em>‘You’ve always been this much of a bitch?’ </em>she put her two hands on his chest and shoved him with all that she had, hissing at him, “Don’t. Call me that.”</p><p><br/>
He was on her in an instant, grabbing her so hard by her upper arm she was sure it would bruise and the other one held her by her jaw and throat.<br/>
Their noses were almost touching, she could see how he fought to not lose control, she almost didn’t dare to breath.</p><p>Loosening his grip on her, his breath slowing down and gently fawning over her face, he still doesn’t move. Letting go of her, he sits back in his seat, turning his back against her. Resting his elbow on the windowsill in the car he rubs his face with his hand frustrated.</p><p>Smoothing down the front of her dress, feeling the softness of the fabric. Putting her arms through the sleeves of her jacket that she earlier had shrugged off.<br/>
To stop her lower lip from quivering she closes her eyes briefly, taking a breath, pushing down her uneasiness, willing herself, to not <em>break. </em></p><p> </p><p>They sit in silence, observing people coming and going in and out of the restaurant but none that Beth recognizes. She’s the one to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“If we’re going to be working together you need to tell me what going on.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here aren’t you?” He counters.</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t told me anything past that the FBI might be on our trail again.”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as I know, so will you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you know about tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s quiet for a bit, “I got my ways.”</p><p> </p><p>She wants to tell him to stop punishing her. That he is as much as fault as her for the way things went down as she is.</p><p> </p><p>“You ever going to give me back my things?”</p><p> </p><p>Before he has a chance to reply his phone lights up with an incoming text. Fishing it out of his pocket, he unlocks it and reads it, twisting his tongue, “Aight, so we should’ve seen them by now. Where’s your car?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can drop me of at Annie’s, please.”</p><p> </p><p>A look of annoyance crosses his face, he doesn’t answer her, he doesn’t respond to her earlier confessions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Annie opens the door when she knocks, Ruby’s there too, sipping on a liquid from a cup. Beth takes a seat beside her on the couch and Annie busies herself with getting her some wine and refilling her own mug. Taking in their unwillingness to meet her eye as Beth looks around, Ruby studiedly seemed to study the pattern on the throw on the couch. Annie sits down in her recliner and sitting cross-legged.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on you guys?” Beth can’t deal with more drama tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Annie starts, “Well, Gangfriend’s friend-“she scrunches up her pointed eyebrows because that might be confusing, “-Mick, right?” She pauses ‘cause she’s not sure of his name. “Uh, he told us we’re going to be tutoring a few people so they can take over printing the presses, keep them spinning day and night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s not possible. And we’ll never be able to wash that much cash.” Beth’s already thinking of the implication of what it’ll <em>mean for them.</em></p><p> </p><p>“No right.” Annie agrees completely. “It’s just, so you’ll tell him?” She still didn’t like making direct eye contact with Rio, just in case if he would see that as a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Beth’s stumped, after tonight, all footing she thought she had gained since they started working together again had just gone out the window.</p><p>“We talked it over-“ Annie gestures to Ruby “-and we thought he might actually consider it if it comes from you. Since you’re his <em>girl</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not his <em>girl. </em>And honestly, tonight was a bust. I think if I’ll tell him he’ll make us do it just out of spite.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought thing were better between you two. And I <em>for sure</em> thought you would have bonded with the scary gangbanger, hanging out all evening.”</p><p>It’s easier to get mad at Ruby, than Rio or Dean. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She can hear the edge in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Meaning you went <em>willingly</em> with a man that’s threatened to <em>kill you</em> multiple times and didn’t tells us about it.” Ruby can’t understand why Beth doesn’t get they worry about her, that she <em>needs to be careful. </em>“And you didn’t even tell us about it until we asked if you could meet us after our shift.”</p><p> </p><p>“He just showed up at work. There was no time to tell you! I didn’t know myself!” Beth gestures has the liquid sloshing out of her mug and she sucks up the few droplets that has landed on her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Then you text us before you get in the car. Or the minute your seated in it. B, he has <em>killed people.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Feeling a headache building she pleads with Ruby, “Fine. Can we please just drop it for tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but we will talk about it again. B, we love you. You need to talk to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I love you guys too. It’s just…-“ She trails off, she wants to tell them about Dean cheating, that Rio scared her tonight. “-there’s a lot going on. Working with Dean fulltime has it’s challenges.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet,” Annie snarks. “Deansie.” She says his name with disdain, like she can taste something foul.</p><p> </p><p>Beth puts on her softest voice when she asks Annie, “can I stay here with you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can.” Waving at Beth like she’s even silly for asking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to need a ride to work before Dean gets there.” She grimaces at Annie knowing she won’t be to please to have to get up that early.</p><p> </p><p>“Whaaat, no?!” Annie looks pleadingly at Beth.</p><p> </p><p>“No take backs,” Beth tells her.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby offers, “I’ll come and get you before my shift.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s Stan’s morning to drop the kids of at school. Talking about my family, I should get going.”</p><p> </p><p>They let the silence settle between them, it’s late and the world has quiet down.</p><p> </p><p>Annie offers, “You don’t wanna’ stay over in Ben’s bed? I mean, your kids probably asleep and you’ll be here before they wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby ponders for a bit, “No, I sleep best next to my husband and I think I want to kiss my stinking cute kids goodnight anyway.” Getting up from the couch she walks in to the kitchen, rinsing her mug and placing it in the sink.</p><p> </p><p>“You do you, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. So I’mma call it night you guys, try to get some shut eye before dawn.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Drive carefully.” Beth tells her as a goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll drive as I please. Night you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.” Annie adds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Work is… <em>work. </em>She tries to not snip at Dean throughout the day but he keeps questioning her ability as a manager. They had managed to keep most of Gayle’s staff on, adding some diversity and letting go off the people that didn’t like new management. When Dean calls an early day, they had both agreed on that once a week one of them would both do the drop off in the morning and pick up after school, leaving the other to work late and do personal errands.</p><p>It’s about dinner time when Beth gets a call from Dean to come home, <em>right now</em>, not leaving room for negotiation. She finishes her sale to a young couple, lets Phoebe know, one of their newer additions to their work force, that Beth is needed at home at that she would very much appreciate it if she could to the lock up this evening.</p><p> </p><p>Beth comes home to a mountain of dishes but as she hears Dean wrestling with the kids to take their baths and brush their teeth, she tidies up the kitchen as she reheats a plate of rice and some undistinguished stew. Smells nice, and at first bite it isn’t that bad. Having had a stay at home wife for twenty years hadn’t really let Dean practice the skill of cooking, as long as he was trying and doing his part she won’t complain.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for cleaning up after dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhu.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth clears her plate and puts it in the dishwasher, setting the machine to start, they stand to look at each other with the island between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids go down okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re waiting for your goodnight kisses.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted to talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Dean takes on a displeased look, “when you've said goodnight to the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth lets every single kid know how much she loves them and takes a few minutes with each of them to talk about their day in school. Having no idea what Dean wants to talk about, she dreads it.</p><p> </p><p>The last step creaks as she ascends the stairs, “in here” Dean calls.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah-“ Dean tells Beth as she enters their bedroom, they’re still sleeping on a blowup mattress, the kids had gotten spare beds from Judith, “-we need to talk about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth’s dresser is back, with a bottle of bourbon on top of it, with a note underneath. Recognizing his chicken scrawl of her name on top, she lifts the bottle enough to get the note out from under it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve read it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. It’s <em>him</em>, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s one word that stands out, <em>Sorry</em>.<br/>
Sorry for the way he grabbed her? Or for something she hasn’t found out yet?<br/>
There are two more words written underneath it that doesn’t make any sense to her, <em>Take care.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Open the top drawer,” Dean tells her, his dissatisfied frown is back.</p><p> </p><p>She wiggles the top draw before she gets it loose enough to open.<br/>
<em>Oh.</em><br/>
Inside is underwear, <em>panties.</em> New. Expensive. Colorful.<br/>
Dean has seen her pushing four kids out of her body, with the flu and stomach bugs, still she gets embarrassed and her cheeks pinkens.<br/>
How will she explain their relationship in a way Dean will understand?<br/>
How he likes to tease her, ridicule her.</p><p> </p><p>“Open the second one.”</p><p> </p><p>A quick look at Dean and she sees him clenching his jaw, his fists are balled up.</p><p> </p><p>Closing the first one she opens the second one, in it lies her pearl gun. The one he gifted her when he wanted her to deal with Boomer the first time. It’s lain of some type of satin clothing, dark red, almost looks blood- like, with black lace. She gingerly picks the gun up with two hand, places it a top, next to the bourbon, and then she picks up what’s a very revealing negligée.</p><p> </p><p>From behind her she hears Dean say, “I though we were good. That things were better. I know I fucked up before, but I’m trying, I really am.”<br/>
Beth can’t take her eyes off it, it’s nothing she would ever buy for herself, it’s revealing, short with a slit and a hem lace. A cut that would both give her a deep neckline and a little lace over her chest. <em>What does it mean? Is he just fucking with her? </em> </p><p>At the lack of Beth response Dean tells her, “I’m staying at my mothers' tonight. I’d sleep on the couch, you know, if we had one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s early on a Saturday when Beth and Deans arrives with their kids in tow ready for the soccer cup. Janes team’s playing, they call themselves the baby bears. Dean were still staying at his mother but had showed up (late) to help get the kids up and ready for a day to cheer on their sister and help out with snacks.</p><p> </p><p>Rhea’s there too but it’s fine, she’s back to talking to Beth, the tone is somewhat cold but she counts it as a win considering.<br/>
Jane and Marcus run around, Kenny and Danny find some of their friends to hang out with which leaves Emma having some alone time with her.<br/>
She’s got Beth nurturing gene and it worries her, she doesn’t want her to become a people pleaser or someone who doesn’t make a claim to what she’s entitled, instead always making sure everyone else’s need are taken care of.</p><p>Dean sees him first, she asks for help to lift the cooler when Dean doesn’t answer or acknowledge her. Instead she sees him shooting daggers to a Rio who seem completely oblivious, considering how well he is to keep a close eye on his surroundings it’s more likely he spotted them both them the minute he arrived.</p><p> </p><p>It’s still early morning before Beth has a chance to observe Rio. He’s dressed in light colors, he’s wearing a shirt that can only be described as baby blue, peaking up under a dark blue cardigan, then of course he’s got on a black jacket matching his jeans and a dark blue beanie.<br/>
His nose is a little pink from the cold, it’s still early fall and hopefully midday the sun will be up blessing them with warm rays.</p><p>There are some friends accompanying him, or family? They had all given Rhea big hugs and Marcus had flung himself onto them getting big hugs and swung around. Even Jane had talked to them briefly before she and Marcus had taken of in their cute little soccer shorts and jersey’s. Beth had called Jane to her, wondering if everything was ‘okey- dokey’ and discreetly inquired about Rhea’s friends. Jane had only shrugged and not been able to account for any of them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring.” Dean tells her, she might have lingered a second or two longer on Rio. She’s still looking at him when he pauses whatever he seems to be telling his company, meeting her eye, before resuming his story, never acknowledging her fully.<br/>
He’s accompanied by two women and a guy, they could be family of his, or Rhea’s they all look Latino and she thinks she sees some resemblance between at least one of the women and Rio.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going over there to talk to him.”  She folds the blanket she’s been refolding since she decided to take some time to observe Rio.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Dean grabs her by her arm.</p><p> </p><p>It’s too much. Too hard, too firm, controlling. Beth fixes him with a hard look until he reluctantly let’s go.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want you anywhere near him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just going to talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>She sets her gaze on Rio and Rhea, and of course he has witnessed the entire exchange between her and her husband. When she gets closer, he turns to talk to the other guy in the group, ignoring her.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep walking.” Rhea tells her.</p><p> </p><p>Rio’s still ignoring her, “I need a word,” Beth waits for him to turn towards her.</p><p> </p><p>He turns around and appraises her, “now’s not a good time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you.” </p><p> </p><p>He twists his tongue and smirks, “I’m busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you shouldn’t have time to be fucking with my marriage.” She can tell she hit a nerve, getting a reaction out of him seem to always be what she wants, no matter the cost. He looks away, his tense body tells her he's enraged.</p><p> </p><p>Standing like this in front of him, almost begging him to talk to her, it’s humiliating.</p><p> </p><p>“Christopher.” She says it low and with so much feeling and pent up aggravation he stands up and stops when he’s almost nose to nose with her.<br/>
Always stepping inside her bubble.<br/>
Placing a hand on her lower back he almost pushes her away from his friends and she sees their interests piqued as he steers her away from them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I had plans to have this posted yesterday but life got in the way. So I'm posting this tonight instead, I hope there ins't too many errors. I've read and re-read it so many times now I feel cross eyed.<br/>As always, please let me know what you guys thinks!<br/> </p><p>Life that got in the way:<br/>We're going to redo our barn and add some stalls for our horses, I'm super excited!<br/>We had to empty it yesterday.<br/>Bought it from a lady (third generation living who have lived here) who more or less just packed her bags when she moved with a few clothes and left a lot (A LOT).<br/>I got bridal (hope) chests and an old sewing machine and it's all about 200 years old, among 3000 other things. And I got a lot of old junk too.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rio steers her firmly away from prying eyes and ears of his family, with his hand pushing against her lower back. Stopping too close and briskly by a picnic table turning around to face Beth, she can’t help but take a step back.</p>
<p><br/>
Towering over her, when he sits down she lets out a breath of relief. Tucking his long legs under the table, clasping his hands on top of the table. She hesitates but follows his lead to sit, creating a distance between them, Beth sits down with her back to the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, he waits patiently for what she’s about to lay on him. She hates him just a little bit more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gesturing with her hand at him, having to turn towards him as she started to accuse him. “You had no right-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He interrupts her, “You asked for your things back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-not like that and you know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that night at his bar, when she had bargained for her life, he gently places his hand on top of hers and firmly holds it down. Stuck in a deadlock no one are intending to back down from.</p>
<p>There is a nipping breeze that makes Beth withdraw her hand, pull her wool cardigan, self-knitted a long time ago, closer to her body, turning away from Rio to stare a head again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rio can’t decide how to tell her, with a lethal blow or with feigned disinterest., “He’s stepping out on you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth tenses, “How do you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When we became business associates again, I decided to make sure there wasn’t-“ he chooses his next words carefully “-anything funny going on.” He studies her, “you don’t seem surprised.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I don’t know?” She glances at him coldly, “it still doesn’t make it your business.” She can’t believe his audacity. “It’s <em>my</em> marriage and what happens in it doesn’t involve you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it involves <em>my business</em> and <em>my money</em>, it does.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s <em>my</em> business. <em>My</em> money, that <em>I </em>print.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the exchange they have gotten closer to one another and Beth hates it. She hates the smell of him, his cologne, the richness of him.<br/>
She can still taste him in her mouth, what he had tasted like as she had bitten her way down his body. His fragrance on the tip of her tongue almost caustic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having turned fully towards him, he lifts his hand and runs his index finger carefully from the side of her jaw to under her chin, tilting it the slightest up towards him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an attempt for Rio to disarm her, “You’re not wearing pumps today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Answering him in a tired voice, she knows what he’s trying to do and she hates that it’s working,  “it doesn’t work well with wet grass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you like this.” Stroking her lower lip with his thumb, feeling the soft and plumpness. Pushing it down a little, wetness reaches his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breaking there cocoon they’ve created she leans out of his grasp. “We need to talk about the printing process.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pursing his lips, “what about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You</em> want to bring in new people to help <em>me</em> print. You need to talk to me before you make these decisions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Us.</em>” There’s a bite to it. “Let me tell you what-“ he tries to temper down his anger, but tells her in a scolding way, “-I know you haven’t let me in on the final stage, getting the right crispiness and color depth. Your girls can continue with that and my people will do the heavy lifting, shredding, making the sheets.” Offering a truce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We still won’t be able to wash that much through just one business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No-” he sighs, “-I’ve got an associate in Canada that’ll help us out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to start doing money runs across the border? <em>I’ll </em>be taking the risk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, darlin’, you wanted back in the game. Started printing money on your own, thinking I was gone.” The bite in his voice is gone, he seems more resigned than anything. “You get the gun?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure you practice, yeah? We both know your aim’s shit.” Standing up he leaves her by the table and jogs away to catch up with his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jane and Marcus team had lost, and lost badly, like ten to zero, but the coach did a good job of keeping the spirit high, so neither Jane nor Marcus seemed bothered by it.</p>
<p>Hoarding her four tired kids towards the parking lot, ready to call it a day, Dean leaving early to deal with an issue at work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beth!” Rheas unexpectedly calling her in the parking lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a second!” Beth calls back and makes sure all her kids are the in the van before walking over to Rhea, who meets her halfway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcus is sitting on Rio’s shoulders, animatedly talking to their friends</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Beth asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need a favor-“ Rhea reminds her, “-you owe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth nods and feels a headache to start building, she rubs her temple, “What do you need?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want in on the soccer committee, I’ve talked to the other mom’s, but they seem reluctant to let anyone new in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth gives herself a minute to think about who she needs to call once she’s home. Tracye’s in charge, but Nellie still owes her one so she might be better to call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Consider it done. Anything else?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re good. For now,” Rhea concedes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," she can't help but search Rio out, nodding a goodbye as she leaves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B, come have a look!” Annie and Ruby are both inspecting a new concoction, trying it out on one ten-dollar bill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Studying it she tells Ruby, “this might be the best one yet. Could show it to JT, just to be sure-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interrupting her, “well, what are we looking at here?” Boomers voice carries across the room as he gets closer, trying to see what they see in the bill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The only downside to Rio sending the people to work with, was that he had sent Boomer to manage them. It felt more like punishment to Beth than that he was needed there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well ladies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he didn’t see it, they were not about to clue him in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It annoys Beth that having other people helping them out works better than she expected. Rio knew how to pick people with an eye for details. For her, Annie and Ruby it meant they could focus on adding the final touches.<br/>
Beth’s worry had been that they would lose the feeling of the process, instead they had gotten to perfecting the final product. Ruby was even close to cracking an easier way to get the right hue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie and Beth are shuffling through the door at the old brickhouse, they’re pulling an all-nighter without Ruby for once. Stan had a shift at the club and their babysitter had called and canceled on her in the last minute. Leaving the sisters to work on their own for once.</p>
<p>Annie feels secretly happy that she gets to have Beth alone for the night, between Rio coming back, Dean acting like a dick, and not having any furniture, it feels like she hasn’t had the chance just to hang out with Beth.</p>
<p>Beth is pushing on the buttons in the Bluetooth speaker, she never seems to remember how to connect it (it connects automatically Annie thinks, it would help if she <em>stopped </em>pressing buttons). To Annie’s surprise and Beth’s delight, she gets it working and soft tunes fills the room.</p>
<p>Looking through her oversized bag, Annie pulls out a bottle of wine triumphantly, making Beth roll her eyes at her, but she sees that little smile tugging at the corner. It warms Annie up and she reaches around in her bag for two plastic cups.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock on the door breaks up the light mood and they both look at each other, no one but them is supposed to be here. Beth reaches for her bag, searching until she finds the coolness of her gun, prepared for anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door opens and in steps a little weasel, “hello ladies.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here, Boomer? It’s not one of your nights.” Annie is not happy to see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m in charge of making this-“ he considers his words, “-particular operation to run smoothly. Just checking in on you, making sure you stay in line.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth can’t help but grimace, she whispers low, for only Annie to hear, “this won’t work.” Sighing, “I’ll talk to Rio about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boomer might not have heard what Beth’s saying, but he can make out the name <em>Rio, </em>“I’ve talked to the man himself and he takes my word for how to run things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie and Beth can barely keep their eyes from rolling all the way back in their head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,-” Boomer opens his hands to them, in a starting manner, “-show me what you’re up to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No way in hell they’re showing him their well-kept secrets, Beth highly doubt Rio sent him and even if he did, he’ll come up short.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you say, Annie- Bananie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie’s just about to tell him to go to hell when Beth interjects, “why don’t you show him the process of making paper sheets. I noticed the new arks are bordering on being just a little too thick, it wouldn’t hurt.”<br/>
It’s complete bs, but if Annie can keep him occupied Beth might actually be able to finish what they sat out to do tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Follow me.” Annie pretend gags at Beth passing her, not particular caring if Boomers notices or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth’s well on her way hanging up the bills on a clothing line, preparing for Ruby to come in and put her final touches on it when she hears arguing from the backroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabbing her purse with her, she hurries and flings the door open and takes in the scene, Boomer having Annie pushed against a wall. When he tells Annie to stop being <em>such a fuckin’ tease,</em> Beth snaps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling out her pearl gun, gripping the handle, her heart already beating faster, pointing it at Boomer, “step away from her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blowing cool air on a cup that’s filled to the rim with tea, the scent of ginger, cinnamon, cardamom and clove rising with its steam. Beth pulls her coat a little closer.<br/>
The fall is slowly taking a stroll into winter, some nights and mornings still carries the rawness of the cold before the sun heats it up.<br/>
Taking a sip, warming up her body, she follows a drop trailing its way down the side before she catches it with a finger.</p>
<p>It had poured down during the day, the kids had smelled of sour clothes when she picked them up after their various activities, bribing them with hot cocoa and finger food in front of the TV if they would take a shower first thing. It had turned out to be a cozy evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moon is out and there is a heavy cloud concealing it, threatening tomorrow, well, <em>today, </em>Beth sighs a little and takes another sip. The scent from the tea blends with the earthiness of a world that has been washed cleaned.</p>
<p>Sitting on a dry patch on the stairs leading up to the porch, Beth curses Rio internally. She had been ready for bed, washing her face and carefully administrating serums and moisturizing, carefully patting some in and another in a circular motion.<br/>
He had told her to meet him out back, so here she is, sitting in her granny pajamas, slippers on, shivering, waiting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is on his way towards her, when she notices him, she must’ve blinked or dozed off, because he’s a lot closer than he should be.</p>
<p>Sitting down next to her, the stair really is too narrow for the two of them, he nudges her a bit, so she shifts to give him some space.  In moments like these it feels like they are <em>good.</em> Like he doesn’t hate her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boomer’s missing.” He says in lieu of a greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh-” she freezes momentarily before taking a drink of her tea, “- can’t say I’ll miss him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm. And some money.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Your </em>money’s missing,” he adds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s always <em>hers </em>when there’s a problem.<br/>
“I haven’t seen him in a while, ten days maybe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He mulls it over, annoyed and sucks in air through his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hubby’s back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in the doghouse anymore?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not really any of your business.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aight.” He ends their meeting, “If you see or hear from him, let me know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hang on a sec-“ she grabs his arm to stop him from leaving, sighing heavily he sits down again, “-how did you know about Dean? Are you… are you following me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not an answer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not really space engineering. His car is either in the driveway, or not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t mean you can just keep tabs on me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you sound so surprised? You’re not really what I would call trustworthy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what, you drive by here sometimes to check that he’s home. Or I’m home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t flatter yourself. It’s a precaution, just making sure you don’t go plotting again. Listen-” he tries to temper down, “-we’re good for now. We both know the likelihood of that staying so is slim.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t refute him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what I’m saying. Why don’t you go cozy up with your husband and I’ll keep this business up and running.” He stands up to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean? I pull my fair share of the weight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem real concerned about our missing money.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boomer was your responsibility, don’t try and put that on me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you know about responsibilities?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go home, Rio.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.” He kicks a small stone, annoyed at her and loosing his temper. He looks away. “The plan was for Boomer to deliver across the border. Now he’s missing, it means we’ll have to do it ourselves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He would’ve talked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have something on him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you do,” she lets out a snort, when he shifts and looks at her she bussies herself with taking another drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s that on your cheek?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She touches just under her eye self-consciously, a fading bruise, “nothing.” The look of disbelief has her elaborating, “Annie accidently opened a cupboard just as a I was leaning forward.” She shrugs with one shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quietness settles between them, she feels soft droplets falling from the sky, making themselves known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve gotta’ get up for the school run early, if there’s not anything else…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re good, Elizabeth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doing the school run on 5 hours of sleep isn’t something Beth would recommend, to anyone, her mind and body’s going through the motions until she finds herself at Boland Bubbles. Plastering a smile on her face, she opens the door to the main entrance, greeting staff and the few customers that milling around midmorning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowing down to catch up with one of the employees “Morning, Phoebs, did opening this morning go okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning, Mrs. Boland… sorry, Beth. It’s been a slow and quiet morning, so I had times to dust off most of the spas. I put some mail on your desk for you and some forms that needs looking over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you!” Beth enters her office and sees a pile of unopened letters.</p>
<p>Her and Dean had divided up the business, she would handle all the administration (i.e. the books) and he would handle staff and sales. Both playing into their own strength.<br/>
Dean had a tendency try and middle with Beth side, claiming he had run a business before. (And Beth tried not to mention the fact that he had failed, miserably, <em>she really did</em>.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking through her glass windows, she sees Dean talking to a young guy in his twenties, Phoebe’s making sure all the accessories looks well presented.</p>
<p>She liked Phoebe, they had met her at the park on a coincidence and she recognized Ruby from the nail salon.<br/>
Just having moved to Detroit and taken up running at a local park they frequented with their kids, they had bumped into each other on more than one occasion. <br/>
Phoebe having moved her to be with her girlfriend, had gotten dumped before she managed to find a job. Beth had been in the process of hiring for Boland Bubbles, had offered her a job on trial bases giving her the means to move out of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth’s day passes in a blur, suddenly it’s time for picking up the kids from their activities and she drives across town and releases them at home. Letting them have some play and unwind time before it’s time for homework. Making an easy cheese and cauliflower sauce with garlic breadcrumbs, she’s waiting for a call from Dean, letting her know when he’ll be on his way home and she’ll cook the pasta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on guys, let’s do homework before dinner and I might let you stay up a little later tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma, always the good girl, goes and collects her backpack, settling down at the kitchen island.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Danny, Kenny, please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hears some moaning from the living room, but soon enough she hears shuffling of their feet, telltale signs that they’re on their way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two of three kids finished, she helps Kenny with a tricky math question when she hears a knock on the door, a turn of a key and a holler, “hey- ho, anybody home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Auntie Ruby!!” Jane flings herself at her, she’s still at that age she gets so happy when she sees one of her aunts, the others greet her but doesn’t move from their spots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t know you were coming over?” Beth checks her phone, an incoming text from Dean let’s her know he’ll be home in twenty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fills a big pan with water when Ruby answer, “I’m not staying long, I just feel like I’ve barely seen you these past weeks. Outside of work that is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna’ stay for dinner?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I shouldn’t”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pasta with cheese and garlic crumbs, I got a white wine that’ll go perfect with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh. I shouldn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth just raises an eyebrow at her, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let Stan know I’ll be home a little later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They chat about this and that, nothing substantial, until Ruby carefully states, “So, Deans moved home again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” Ruby’s made it abundantly clear how she feels about Dean, so Beth keeps her tone short, she doesn’t want another lecture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby twists uncomfortably, “I’m actually here because I feel like I should apologize, I’m not sorry, but I’ve said a few things I shouldn’t say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That doesn’t really sound like an apology to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you’re right, I make it sound like I just want to lay it on you again.” Ruby takes a drink of Chardonnay, “I’m sorry if I ever made you feel responsible for what happened in your marriage. If I ever made it sound like I thought you were enabling Dean. That shit that went down-“ she lowers her voice, “-the cheating, lying about cancer. That’s on him. I may not understand how you can just let it go. But I will never blame you. He tricked you, he made promises to you he hasn’t kept. It’s on him for failing, not on you for believing him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth’s turned her back to Ruby, in the pretense on adding some salt and pasta to the boiling water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruby continues, “It’s just. Sometimes I get the feeling, and I might be completely wrong, that you don’t want to break up your marriage because then you would feel like it was for nothing… or, that you admit that it happened. What he did to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes you don’t know what you need until it’s given to you. The compassion of a best friend. Someone who acts like blood but isn’t, someone who could leave but choses no to. Beth feels tears building up in her eyes and she tries to keep them from falling, when they do, she clears her throat a few times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth voice wavers when she tells her, “I hate you.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I hate your face. Come here so I can give you a hug.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Dean’s home, the pasta is done, and Ruby’s hug has put a band aid on Beth’s bruised soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later Rio’s sent her a text, requesting her to meet him at his bar. She’s a little early, so she greets the bartender who gets her a drink without her asking.</p>
<p>They talk a little, she’s seen him around and he’s seen her. He approaches the topic of their boss, Beth just hums a little, not really giving him an answer. Chance, she finds out his name is, offers to let Rio know she’s looking for him, she shrugs a little and lets him know he’s meeting her here.<br/>
Chance is in the middle of filling her in on a funny story of one of the nights working, at first, she had been a little annoyed, she had been looking forward to a glass of bourbon in solitary. Finding she enjoys his company and even after she’s caught him glancing at her empty ring finger, the abstinence of a wedding ring, she doesn’t dissuade him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-so I told him, I have-“ Chance gets interrupted mid-sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elizabeth.” Rio squeezes her upper arm as he sits down next to her. Nods at the Chance in a greeting and excepts a drink from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chance gives Beth a look before he leaves them to it. Mick has arrived at the same time as Rio, but he hangs back, giving them some space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth tastes the bourbon rolling in on her tongue, she waits for him to speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything good?” He takes a drink himself, intertwin his fingers around the tumbler, resting them on the countertop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve almost managed to print enough to start doing money runs to Canada. Like I said before, Boomer was meant to take on that role.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waits for him to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was thinking that it might be something for your sister to do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Her response is immediate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got your hands full running a business and with printing. We’d send her with a driver of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why can’t the driver deliver it on their own?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right know I don’t have anyone I trust enough to send on their own, the guys I do trust, they’re needed elsewhere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boss,” Mick interrupts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Think about it.” He finishes the last of his drink, presses his palm against her back and walks away, having Mick follow closely behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chance approaches her when his served a customer, asking if she wants a refill,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His tabs still open?” Beth smiles as she asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup,” Chance nod and returns her smile, already unscrewing the cork.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth’s a few drinks in when he asks her, he keeps flittering back to her as soon as he’s serviced the customers, chatting away, he has no problem openly telling about his life. His cat, Tarzan, his mom, Gwen and his older brother, Theo, overseas serving his country. When he asks her, she finds it hard not to answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, he’s your baby- daddy?”</p>
<p><br/>
“I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s what you said, a few months ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I lied,</em> she thinks, “no-” is what she settles on, “-I was just riling him up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way he throws his head back and lets out a loud laugh has her face breaking out to a matching grin, “you’ve got balls, lady.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chance is walking away, about to serve another customer and Beth reaches for her bag in search of her phone, that’s when she sees him.<br/>
Rio is sitting in one of the booths, completely relaxed, leaned back, one hand curled around his drink, Beth must’ve missed when Chanced served him. He meets her eyes, his half-closed, in that way that’s both too soft and lights a spark in her. Sucking his lower lip into his mouth, she feels too hot.</p>
<p>Grabbing her coat and back, she barely acknowledges Chance as she passes him, the crisp air hits her and sobers her up. Her mind is still a little sluggish, she shouldn’t drive home. She’s just about to squeeze her bag between her knees, putting on her coat when she hears the door behind her open.<br/>
Rio’s long fingers, adorned with rings, wraps around the fabric of her coat, taking it from where she has hanged it on her arm and holds it up for her to put her arms through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” her voice too soft when she talks to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not driving, are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, I’ll drive you home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guiding her to his car, he opens the door for her, waits for her to settle in before he closes it. She hears him opening his trunk before he slips in the drivers’ seat. Handing her a bottle of water, she feels a little embarrassed for the amount she’s drunken tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s got a girlfriend,” Rio says as he takes a right on the crossway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t-,” she starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chance, that is.” It’s stated with an edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not interested in Chance.” She had just enjoyed his company for the evening, basking a little in the attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rio takes the bottle and unscrews it for her, handing it back. Sipping a little, Beth leans back and closes her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” <em>No.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“You look tired.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She feels the car coming to a stop, opening them a little, she sees they’ve stopped at a light and that he’s watching her thoughtfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanna’ go somewhere?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gives him a timid nod, she doesn’t trust her voice. The next time she opens them it’s because she feels the car’s engine shut off. They’ve stopped at an all-night diner. Before she’s even unbuckled, he’s at her side of the car, opening the door, waiting patiently. Ready to assist her if she needs it, <em>she’s not that, drunk, </em>she grumbles to herself, internally.<br/>
She must’ve made a face, because he guides her to a booth and tells her,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll get you some coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Rude,</em> she thinks, and he rattles off an order to the woman behind the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rio slides in the booth next to her and it takes her a little by surprised, she had expected him to sit opposite her. At least they don’t have to look at each other while they wait for coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Coffee?” The waitress asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please,” it’s Rio who answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Creamers, sugar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two creamers for me,” he turns expectantly towards Beth as they wait for her answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be right back with the rest,” the woman tells them after she’s poured them a cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beth sips her coffee, it’s strong, “I thought you took your coffee black.” It’s not really a question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This late I need a little creamer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s <em>so, familiar. </em>She hates when he makes them seem like they’re friends. <em>They’re not.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighs, and like he can read her mind, “When are you going to let this grudge you have against me, go?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she has the chance to answer, and she’s glad they’re interrupted, the waitress is back,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fries, grilled cheese and an apple pie with vanilla custard for dessert. Enjoy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rio hands her a fork and pushes the plate of fries towards her, they eat in silence, she feels a lot better with some food in her system.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Avoiding going home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that.” Dean’s back in her bed and she can’t say she’s looking forward to join him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trying to get back at hubby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck you,” she grabs for her bag getting ready to leave when he stops her, a hand on her arm,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you need somewhere to stay, I could help you with that,” he backtracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pauses, the urge to tell him off his strong, she’s not in the mood for his mind games and it like he can sense it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not like that,” he sits back from steeling some fries, “I have a realtor who could give you a good price.”<br/>
Normally he would’ve liked to see if he could put her off kilter by teasing but she’s not herself and hasn’t been for some time. Considering everything that’s going on, how much is riding on her having her shit together, he needs her sharp, is what he’s telling himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t afford in.” She had gone through the numbers, more than once, it was just not happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re making money.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve got three mortgages on the house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out a whistle, “something tells me that’s not your doing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugs in response, he might not see it but he is sitting close enough to feel it, “It is what it is, I don’t usually rob places for the fun of it.” It’s like the air has left her, and she’s at once incredibly sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The offer stands," his tone is gentle, "if you change your mind.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh, this chapter got away from me a bit. I had most of it written by the beginning of this week, but I wasn't sure how to finish it up so it would lead to what's about to come. (This feels vague, but I don't want to give too many spoiler.)<br/>Hope you enjoy and as always I appreciate feedback.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth has just finished an argument with Dean when her phone rings. If it counts as finishing, him slamming the front door shut and leaving in the heavy snow, the cold backdraft of the door being forcefully shut has her shivering. She hesitates a little before she answers, still being worked up, and she’s not sure she’s ready for whatever she is going to hear from the other side of the phone,</p><p> </p><p>“Beth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. So Marcus is having some kids from the soccer team over this Saturday, I know it’s a little short notice-”<br/>
Beth could hear the untold, ‘I wasn’t sure if I wanted to invite you’ “-and he has been begging me to invite you and Jane. You can come and bring all your kids.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a little surprising, even though they have been friendlier lately, Rhea has texted her once or twice about Marcus being late for practice or wondering if she could switch around snack- day.</p><p> </p><p>Rhea adds, “Rio’s out of town, if that’s what has you worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Beth rack her brain for if it’s possible or not, she had really fucked up, but she liked Rhea and missed having her as a friend.<br/>
“I think that could work… shoot. I just remembered one of Janes cousin is staying with us for the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s quiet on the line before Beth asks, “I could bring him? He’s a year young than Jane and the other kids can stay with Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, that’s settled. Marcus will be so happy. I’ll text you the details.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That’s how Beth finds herself with two exciting kids, bouncing on their toes as they’ve rung the doorbell and waits for the door to be opened. All of them are wearing winter boots, beanies pulled down over their ears. All three of them matching, because she had knitted the beanies and scarves herself as christmas presents last year.</p><p>She loves being outside in the snow, packing a picnic basket with a thermos of hot chocolate, making pizza buns to bring and if she remembered it, she would buy and bring whipped cream in a can to top up their hot chocolate.</p><p>What she didn’t like about November in Detroit was how the tip of her socks always seemed to be wet from the kids boots bringing in snow and thawing. How she would always be cold and then as soon as she entered a store or home the heat would knock her full force and she would always find herself a little clammy and sweaty before she managed to get out of her coat.</p><p>Her nose and cheeks would always shine red like a beacon, and Rio had once, before he could stop himself, bopped her on the nose on a drop in a park (which was happening less and less, they usually met up in her office). He seemed just as embarrassed as she had gotten and left soon after that, not staying for the usual catch up of how things were going, with business, always business.<br/>
He had once or twice casually inquired how things were going at home, but she always changed the subject. Because none of his fucking business, and he’d do that heavy sigh like she was being unreasonable.</p><p> </p><p>The front door is flung open and a beaming Marcus smiles so big his eyes are like little almonds, “Jane! And your cousin!” He says equally excited.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Harry,” Beth introduces a sudden shy Lil’ money, she knows it’ll only take him a second or two before it has melted away.</p><p> </p><p>They step inside and put their boots on towels Rhea has laid out for shoes to be put upon. She’s always liked her house, it small and cozy, everything in it seems to hold a memory to it, from the ugly ceramic bowl inside the hall, to the quirky coffee cups she has.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on in you guys,” Rheas reached them and greets Beth and the kids.</p><p> </p><p>“Brought some brownies,” Beth hands over a Tupperware with one hand, as she’s shrugging off her coat at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to, but I’m glad that you did. There are some other parents here who’s stayed as well, I think you know most’ve them. Some friends of the family too, I’ll introduce you, but first, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” as the kids has already disappeared she’s happy to have a task to do, already feeling a little out of place, and in all honestly, a little surprised as to how welcoming she’s being.</p><p> </p><p>She’s in the kitchen chopping vegetables to be put out on the table with some dip, talking to Rhea and one of the women she had seen with them at the last game Jane and Marcus had played, Sofia, she introduced herself as. A realtor who is there with her wife, Martina, hanging out with other parents somewhere in the house, they’re in the middle of some polite conversation about the housing market, when there’s two rapid knocks on the front before it’s opened.</p><p> </p><p>The house having an open floor plan Beth sees Marcus fling himself at Rio shouting, “Daddy, you made it!”</p><p><br/>
“I said I’d be here, didn’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>Sofia leaves the kitchen to greet him with a kiss on his cheek and Beth can’t help the surprised surge that knots in her stomach, her nerves feeling frayed and exposed.</p><p> </p><p>When she meets Rheas gaze, who tells her, not unkind, just unexpected, “I lied.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcus having run off again with Jane and Harry quick on his trail, Rio joins them in the kitchen, chatting casually to Sofia, having greeted Rhea with a hug, he squeezes Beth’s arm as he passes, she is still chopping vegetables and are running out of things to do with her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Just having washed her hands, turned around to reluctantly join the conversation between the three of them, when Harry saves her.</p><p> </p><p>“Auntie!” He’s jogging on the spot, pulling at her sweater, “bathroom!”</p><p> </p><p>Showing him to the bathroom, she returns to the kitchen, just as they turn quiet, feeling like she might have interrupted something private.</p><p> </p><p>Sofia studies Beth and asks, “how do you know my brother?”</p><p> </p><p>It shouldn’t make Beth take a sigh of relief, she studies her back and hopes Rio steps in to save her. If that hum from him and a low “Sofia.” Is anything to go by, he probably won’t.</p><p> </p><p>Rhea answers, “they’re exes.”</p><p> </p><p>Which has Beth twisting her neck towards her so fast she swears she hears something ‘pop’. Before anyone has anything to add, Lil’ moneys back,</p><p> </p><p>“Whew, that was a close call.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you wash your hands and flush?” Beth reminds him and by the way he stops midstride and pivots he must’ve forgotten one, or both.<br/>
They hear a flushing and then he’s back by her side, “you washed your hands too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“With soap?”</p><p> </p><p>“Woman!” He throws his hands up as a perfect miniature version of his dad, Beth sure she’s seen Stan do that directed to his wife, or her (but mostly it’s directed towards Annie).</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, as Harry is gone, Sofia gets that smile on a face only a sibling can get, “Christopher!” Rio’s just stoically searching out Beth who pointedly ignores him. “Wait-“ Sofia adds turning her focus to Beth, “I thought you said you were married?”<br/>
Then she gasps, “what was that about at the soccer game?”</p><p> </p><p>Coming back with wet hands Harry holds them up above his head, showing his stomach and that his jeans are unbuttoned, “I couldn’t get the button right, could you please help me, auntie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sweetie. Having a good time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! The best.” Then he is off in search of his cousin and newly found friends, leaving the awkwardness in the kitchen settle once again.</p><p> </p><p>“They were separated,” Rheas the one filling in and answering Sofia’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Rhea, it’s private.” Rio still hasn’t taken his eyes of Beth and she desperately wished she had a drink to hide behind.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re family,” Sofia says, “private is what we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Rio finally takes his eyes of her and looks up to the ceiling, “fine. You get two questions.”</p><p> </p><p>Sofia practically squeals in delight, Beth figures Rio must be this secretive to everyone, for her to be so excited.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow, I’m so telling mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Sofia…” he warns her, “do that and I’ll revoke your chance to ask questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” she pouts a little and Beth is so enthralled about the dynamic between Rio and his sister, she’s rarely seen him in another setting where he wasn’t, dark, brooding and threatening. “Where did you two meet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Grocery store. Next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who broke it off?”</p><p> </p><p>Rio sends Beth a quick look before averting his gaze to Sofia, ”she did, she got back together with her husband.”</p><p> </p><p>Sofia seems to think it over, then she looks over to Beth, “I get two questions with you too, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. That’s not happening.” Beth isn’t playing this game.</p><p> </p><p>“Please? I’ve haven’t met any of my brother ex- girlfriends before. Except for Rhea.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Changing the subject, “maybe we should put the food out before you have the kids tearing down your house?” Beth addresses Rhea.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do that,” Rhea sends Beth a quick apologetic smile, like she hadn’t really planned for it to go this far.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving Rio and Beth alone in the kitchen, “I’ll get you some wine.”</p><p> </p><p>Handing her a glass of red wine, filling one up for himself too, Beth can’t help it, “what the fuck?” She asks him.</p><p> </p><p>His tone is sharp, “I wasn’t going to tell her the truth about what went down between us.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t know you got… why you were away?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rhea knows, she just doesn’t know because of <em>who</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth practically downs half her glass in a big gulp, she doesn’t need a reminder about what she’s done.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you’d be here.” Rio’s studying his glass intently, not like he’s uncomfortable, just prying.</p><p> </p><p>“Rhea invited me and told me you wouldn’t be here, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, mama.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about, <em>work.</em>” She whispers the last word.</p><p> </p><p>Rio’s sipping his wine and he’s relaxed in a way Beth doesn’t think she’s seen him in, what feels like a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked Annie about doing a drive to Canada and she’s up for it. But, I have one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but you see, <em>you</em> don’t get to call the shots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then it’s off. I’m not sending my baby-sister off with some random criminal just because you won’t even hear me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister knows your bartering behind her back?”            </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know I practically raised her? I’ll do anything for her.”</p><p> </p><p>He rocks jaw ticks the way it does when he’s annoyed, “what’s your condition?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a guy I want to drive her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes.” </em>She knows people, <em>thank you very much</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Rio puts the glass on the counter, steps up to her, runs the back of his hand down her arm and grasps a few fingers, turning her hand over holding it in his palm. His other hand comes up to play with her fingers, she can’t tell if he’s doing it because he wants to, or if he’s doing it to put her off tilt.</p><p> </p><p>“You, have a guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He hasn’t let her hand go and for some reason when it comes to Rio, it makes her babble, “he’s done a few favors for me before. I trust him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He meets her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She echoes.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m gonna’ meet him first.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t shoot him.” She says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>He gives her a sharkish grin, “don’t worry darlin’, if it’s needed, I’ll leave that to you.”</p><p> </p><p>And even though it stings, she knows what he means, there are oceans upon oceans of unfinished business between them.</p><p>Beth does not so subtly break apart from Rio when Rhea and Sofia steps back into the kitchen, and Rio reluctantly lets her go.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth’s in one of Rio’s warehouses, making idle talk with Mick who she has <em>nothing</em> in common with. It’s not that she dislikes him, it’s just between telling him she has herpes and bribing him with a hot tub, she’s not sure they’ll ever be on good footing.</p><p>Rio’s in his office, Mick had let her know first thing, he didn’t want to be disturbed. There are a few people milling around, the whole interior is grey and are open spaced with one corner room, Rio’s office (one of his offices? It’s not like she would know). His office has a dark tinted window facing out towards the room, it will allow Rio to look out and keep an eye on his operation. The place smells of sweat, sot and of burned rubber. The air feels even more raw inside the warehouse than outside, like the cold and high humidity got concentrated inside. Puffs of white air left her mouth as she exhaled.</p><p>Checking her watch on her wrist, JT and Annie should be here any minute, she really hopes they decided to turn up together or Annie definitely would be late. Just like that, JT saunters in through the side door, looking around and taking it in, but at the same time playing it cool. He greets her with a Mrs. B and a guy handshake with Mick after Beth introduces him.</p><p>Rio must have been watching them, because he’s out greeting JT too, not a minute later. It’s, not weird, just they aren’t really around a lot of other people at the same time, so when Rio puts his hand on Beth’s lower back and gestures with his other hand to follow Mick something changes, it’s like a cog moving a little. The worry she had of sending her sister to Canada with fake money (and to come back with drugs) suddenly it feels like it might not be the worst thing in the world, like she would be kept safe.</p><p>Beth and Rio hangs back while Mick gives JT instructions, where to fill up for gas, which lane to use crossing the border, who they’re delivering to and the it’ll take them an hour before the car is ready to head back. Annie’s ten minutes late, walking briskly telling Beth before she has a chance to berate her, “I know, I know”.<br/>
Upon seeing the car, Annie exclaims, “sweet ride!” And well, compared to her car, it is, Beth can’t help but think.</p><p>Beth can’t help but knock on Annie’s side of the door once they’re seated and ready to drive, making Annie promise to text once they have reached the border and made it into the country safely, “It’s <em>Canada, </em>” Annie had responded like Beth was over the top for asking that.</p><p> </p><p>When she watches the carport being opened to let them out, she can’t help but feel wistful again, wondering if she’s being a bad sister for letting her sister smuggle things across the border. Probably, but this is who she is now, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Annie calls her late, middle in the night late, and <em>no</em> Beth hadn’t been asleep but getting a call from her sister at that hour, for the second and a half it took for her to reach her phone and answer, had her fearing the worst.</p><p>She <em>almost</em> scolded Annie for not calling her earlier, except for sending short messages of “fine” and “through”.</p><p>Hearing the laughter in her voice and what she assumed tunes that JT had picked, makes her think that maybe, just maybe, she should have warned JT of the whirlwind that is her sister.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s Beth’s day shuffling around the kids, picking up and dropping them off, making dinner. Danny, Kenny and Emma are quietly working at the dinner table with their homework, asking Beth and each other a question every once in a while, to help them along.</p><p>Jane’s off playing dog in her room, she is in a phase where she mainly barks when spoken to and refuses to walk on two legs. It’s a wrestle to get her to sit at the dinner table while eating and not eating from a bowl on the floor. Beth’s just happy she wears pants to school nowadays.</p><p>There’s this chicken recipe that Beth’s made a few times, the kids love it. Chicken with a creamy lime and sweet chili sauce, parmesan on top and let it sit in the oven for 15 minutes until the cheese has melted. Jasmin rice on the side and an easy green salad.<br/>
The sauce is what’s tricky, there’s a healthy amount of fresh ginger in it too, finely grated, it has been a while since she made a more extravagant dinner for the kids.</p><p> </p><p>Her phones rings when she’s measuring the last few ingredients for the sauce, she picks up without looking, wedging it between an ear and her shoulder,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a thing.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s really not in the mood for this, “I’m fine, thanks for asking.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think you should join me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kids are alright, Annie and Ben are fine too.” She pours the now hot sauce over the chicken, sprinkles the cheese on top, motions for Kenny to help her open the oven so she can place it in there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a meet and greet with potential investors.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She checks the time and sets it for 15 minutes, “Works alright, got this Boss who keeps expecting me to work at all hours.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Elizabeth.” He tries to get her attention, as he can hear her cooking in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rio.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To try and meet her halfway, “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Busy.” She hears his heavy sigh like his patience is wearing thin, <em>like he tried.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll pick you up at seven on Friday. Dress code, cocktail.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dean won’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Elizabeth.</em>”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have anything to wear. Okay? <em>Someone</em> took all of my clothes and won’t bring them back.” It’s a little short notice too, she’ll have to move things around if she wants to get a nice dress, and a nice dress would mean she needed a new bra that wouldn’t be seen through the dress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Buy a new dress or do we need to talk about where your cuts going?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fine.</em>” She’s already going through her options of where she can get a dress that they can tailor on the spot to fit her like a glove.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-click-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth looks angrily at her phone shaking it a little imagine she’s choking Rio.</p><p> </p><p>Having the phone in her hand she can just as well call Dean and ask him if he’ll be home for dinner. He is her husband.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was just wondering if you’re going to be home for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, Bethie. I’ll try and make it-“ there’s was something about his tone that was <em>off, </em>being married for twenty years did that to you, knowing when they were up to something, she’d keep an eye on it, in case it developed into something more “- I just need to finish some paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That reminds me, I know Phoebe left me some papers to check on my desk, I couldn’t seem to find them. Mind having a look and bring them home if you do find them?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, Bethie.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All the kids are tucked in, Dean had forgotten to check for her papers so instead she’s poured herself a glass of wine and wrapped a heavy wool blanket around herself. When her phone rings she sighs deeply, it’s just one of those days when it feels like all she’s done is talk to people on the phone. It’s Rhea though,</p><p> </p><p>“Hey girl,” Beth answers her phone, ever since she had been invited to Rhea’s house they had texted back and forth, mostly just silly things. Everything else in her life seemed so dark in comparison, she liked this pocket of light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, just wanted to check up on you, we’ve barely talked today.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t answer your text earlier, I feel like I’ve been pulled a thousand different directions today.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I get it, you know you don’t have to answer when I call, no judgment if you don’t, sometimes as a working mom you got shit to do, I should know, and I don’t even have four kids.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” There’s a comfortable quiet that settles between them, good friends that doesn’t have to fill the silence with words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So…-” Rhea starts, dragging it out, “-you and Christopher seemed comfortable.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mhhhm.” Beth goes for nonchalant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Did I see you holding hands in the kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, Rhea-“ Beth might answer her a bit forcefully, “- we’ve found a truce, that’s all,” she ends softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t want to kill you, right now?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re both weird.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re very…” Beth can’t seem to find to word she’s looking for, so Rhea interjects,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Once I got used to the idea…-“ she trails off, “- and I’ve seen you two together a few times now, you two have something.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“There’s too much bad history.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen the latest episodes of the real housewives?” Changing the topic completely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rheas voice is filled with outrage as she speaks, “Oh my god, yes! I can’t believe India would do that!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth listens to Rhea’s warm voice as she explains her view of the episode, it’s comfortable, she hums a little and gasps at the right places. It’s nice, this, someone who thinks the worst she’s done is have a fling with her ex.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth wakes up to her phone buzzing besides her, nothing good can come of someone trying to contact her in the middle of the night. <em>‘Rio’</em> it says, besides her lays Dean softly snoring, he hadn’t made it back in time for dinner he hadn’t even given her an excuse for missing it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She grabs her phone and heads into the bathroom to answer it, “yes.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I texted you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I was asleep.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m out back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sticking her feet in a pair of ugly Uggs she had gotten from her kids (and Dean) one Christmas, she’s paired with her fluffiest coat as she opens the backdoor to her garden. She hugs her middle to hold her coat close, there’s a small breeze carrying her hair, ruffling it up. The backyard has a gloomy feeling to it as winter approaches and all the color she fights so hard to bring into it with her flowers, has wilted.</p><p>Rio’s perched on top of the table, not texting, just observing her as she walks up to him. His feet are resting on the seat to the table and she stops in front of him, lifts one knee and knocks his shoe. He’s in an equally warm coat, a beanie pulled low and leather gloves on, for him to call and wake her, something urgent must’ve come up.</p><p>Instead of telling her what he’s doing there he gets up, it has her taking a step back. Before she has a chance to protest or claim that she’s fine, he’s taken of his beanie and put in on her head, pulling it down over her ears, pulling a glove off and pushes her hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The feds have gotten wind of our operation,” he says as he’s putting his glove back on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Beth’s brain struggles to function, having him so casually touch her after just waking up? She’s surprised she’s managing to make actual words, “How that’s even possible?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“They’re not close enough for us to shut it down, yet. They must have someone on the inside.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’s just about to ask him why he’s telling her this in the middle of the night when she gets it, this is his way of keeping her in the loop. Of letting her be a part of the bigger picture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep an eye open.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rio idling has Beth desperate wanting to push for answers, but she also knows it’ll probably backfire, so she waits and tries to be patient.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Found a dress yet?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t had time to go look, yet.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s in two days,” he reminds her gently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I’ll go shopping tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You should wear something red.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hums, “I think that would suit you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They just looked at each other a little goofy, a small smile tugging at the corner of Rio’s mouth and Beth’s sure she’s matching him.</p><p>Rio pulls on her coat, closing it even more, holding the ends together as Beth’s hugging herself.</p><p>“You should head inside, mama, don’t want you catching a cold.” His hand tugging on the beanie, pulling it even lower on her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finished this chapter up early, so here it is!<br/>Let me know what you think! :)<br/>Next is the event, can't wait to let you guys read it (once it's finished)!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh Rio, you're in for it now!</p><p>Can't wait to here what you guys think about the first chapter, it'll be a little bit heavier and a slow burn than previous fic.<br/>I'm hoping you're all along for the ride and updates will be every week/ every two weeks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>